Not Your Traditional Story
by CorruptDesire
Summary: Everybody has a story to tell. Fairy tales, stories of civilizations built and the falling of empires. Her own story was a book kept with a very heavy lock, dusty pages from years of neglect and full of scattered memories. Unlike most traditional stories though this one, while having a start, though tragic, has no end, at least not yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Teen Titans, If I did I wouldn't be writing fandom of it now would I?**

* * *

The sound of pencil scratching against paper can be best paired with the soft scent of lavender. This can sometimes even be accompanied with the strong feeling of regret, memories one wishes could be washed away but the pain will always continue to fill blank pages, as if one is possessed.

A few sighs or murmurs of apologies tend to whisper into the still air on this type of night. Maybe in hopes that those whispers might make it to the intended ears for forgiveness. There is always two sides to every story, only one tends to be easiest to swallow. People's greed for ignorant bliss usually gravitating them to the direction of the one they'd rather shoulder the burden of, no matter how foul the lies are that roll off it.

That is the most likely case as to why a forlorn raven continues to compose her letter of resignation to the group of superhero 'Teen' Titans. The sorceress laughs softly at this notion for the group has grown since they've first met those years ago. Years. A frown takes over and just as quick as the laugh had come, it was gone.

Raven sighs as she tosses yet another failed attempt to leave as well as make an apology goes right down the drain. The world was not black and white like most would liked to think. Only shades of grey paint the world's scenery. Though sometimes if you look closely one might find the faintest speck of color.

The empath grimaces as she briskly stands and heads out of her room, the only sound indicating she was up being the faintest noise of her door closing shut in the dark hallway. Levitating through the corridor, she made her way to the kitchen where immediately a kettle was put on the stove and a box of tea bags encased in her dark soul self was brought over to her.

She continued her way into the living area after fixing herself a cup, the warmth seeping into her cold hands. How long has it been? Since the beginning? That first night, when everything had started? "Hey stranger, didn't think you'd be home tonight." The deep voice caused the empath to turn around, not surprised to hear the half robotic man since she felt his presence enter the room. A simple shrug sent feelings of concern radiating off the metal hero. "You want to talk about it? Lately you choose to be anywhere but here, don't let them get to you though Rae. I'm sure one day all of this will pass. Is Star still giving you trouble? I'll tell Night-"

"No, it's okay, I'm fine really Cyborg I appreciate it though." Raven interrupted her long known friend. "It seems like forever ago, doesn't it?" The question didn't seem to need an answer but he decided to give one anyway. "The team forming? It has been a while hasn't it? You know, we've never would have gotten together if it weren't for you." Cyborg grinned at her, a comforting hand resting on her shoulder. "We both know that isn't true." She shook her head gently.

"Isn't it?"

 _Darkness. A foul stench. These were the first two things Raven noticed when she first stepped onto the the damp alleyway of Jump City. The homeless hurrying to find shelter, the beggers counting the money they were able to collect that day. Lonliness, the feeling wasn't foriegn to the young teen but that never made it anymore easier to swallow._

 _Hugging her cape tightly to her body she continued to walk, herself needing to find someplace, anywhere she can keep herself safe, as well as anyone around her too. Grey. that's all she saw, the city sucking the soul out of anything and everything trying to come through. That's when she saw it. The faintest color, a flash of red. A spark of green._

 _Curiosity pulled her almost in a trance to the alley's entryway, a sight she couldn't imagine unfolding in front of her eyes. A warrior. A goddess, an amazon. Fire flowing through the girl's hair as energy burst through emerald green eyes. The thought of the girl's beauty did snake into the introverts mind, but as soon as the thought came, denial shoved it out. upon closer inspection she seemed to be fighting a boy though obviously having bitten off far more then he could chew._

 _Whatever the boy had been using as a weapon broke, the girl smirking victoriously at this, leaping at a chance to do heavy damage her attempt was denied as a green ram attacked her midair. Said ram then morphed into a green masked boy, who saluted the other. The oddity of the situation did not unnerve the blue newcomer, nor did it stop her observation._

 _Her decision on whether to greet the odd teens and request a more...peaceful solution ws waning further as yet another teen in a hoodie appeared to stop a thrown vehicle the emerald eyed beauty decided to use as her next weapon. 'They're going to destroy this whole city at this rate.' The thought occured to the bystander. Focusing her gaze once more on the wild red head she felt the emotions roll off her in waves._

 _Anger being the main one, as well as surprisingly, fear. It was faint but definitely there amongst worry and confusion. 'She probably wants help.' That was the last thought she had before she decided it was now or never and stepped into the scene._

"The way I see it," Cyborg continued, noticing Raven reminiscing, her dazed gaze wandering the moonlit ocean view. "if you hadn't stepped in we would have continued to fight Starfire that night, probably would of got our asses handed to us too." Cyborg laughed wholly at that, the girl sure knew how to throw a punch. The amusement died down in his eyes as his laughs turned into a long sigh. "Probably would have destroyed Jump City itself."

Cyborg gave Raven's shoulder one last squeeze before turning around to head to bed, waving behind him his goodnight. Raven sipped more of her warm escape before she too, decided to try and turn in for the night.

 _"Hey babe, how was meditation?" The boy wonder grinned as the blue bird perched on the sofa next to him. "It was fine as usual." Her cold reply didn't break the accompaning bird's grin as he continued to speak._

 _About what Raven couldn't say for her mind was preoccupied as it always was on days like these. Her denial for what her body seemed to think it wanted. The culprit swaying in the air laughing with the other two teamates._

 _She decided that she wouldn't go after the princess, reinstating in her mind how much she enjoyed the company of her partner currently sitting next to her she has yet to pay attention to. "-ven? Raven?" She shook her thoughts of the exotic princess away. "Yes Robin?" She asked in response, finally turning her attention to him._

 _"I asked if you'd like to go out tonight, if the city sleeps peacefully tonight that is." He added, always willing to save those in need. "Maybe we can stop by that tea shop you like before possibly watching a movie?"_

 _He always tried in that way. A small amount of guilt planted intself in the pit of Raven's stomach. He cared for her, even if she was hard to have feelings for with her state of emotions, or rather loack there of._

 _'I will learn to care for him.' the thought echoed in her mind, attempting to make it concrete. The world would eventually end soon anyway, she can pretend a little longer._

The sound of laughter and rough housing awoke the blue bird that morning. As she got up to leave her room, running into what was once the boy wonder and his girlfriend, starfire. "Hey, Rae. I didn't realise you were back." The greeting was warm as common as was the cold green stare from the woman whom held his arm.

"Yes Raven, usually you are not home these nights." Keeping her gaze neutral as possible she never broke eye contact from the alien princess. "I decided to come home today." Raven replied nonchalantly before heading towards he kitchen area, all to eager to get away from the pair. A small huff escaped the tameranian's lips, just loud enough for the passing empath to hear.

"Morning sunshine!" Cyborg happily called out, "I hope your hungry, I'm making up a big batch of waffles, anyone in?" Raven nodded slightly, thanking her friend as she sat at the breakfast bar.

"Well you can count me out!" The voice came from her greener teammate, "I still refuse to eat your cooking, your always mixing meat with everything!"

"Well I don't have a problem with that, i'll take his share too." Terra laughed out. She looked over to Raven feeling her gaze, "Some things never change right?" Raven pondered that for a split second before deciding against saying anything harsh, she nodded.

Some things didn't really change, even Terra who was no longer in her stone prison escaping soon after Trigon's defeat, still retained her positive attitude whenever facing the titans.

"I would also like some of the waffles." Starfire spoke, genty floating over to the fridge to take out a bottle of the eartly condiment she had grown so attached to. "Would you like some mustard with the waffles as well Nightwing love?" Star smiled though Nightwing politely declined. "No thanks Star."

 _"I don't understand." Starfire had spoken sounding as confused as she had stated. "Are you and Robin not doing the going out?" Raven sighed, debating talking to Starfire about any of this. In the time they had lived and worked together she had felt as if the had grew to be somewhat of best friends. One she did not want or plan on losing. "Do you not love him?"_

 _"Star..."Raven tested out._

 _"Do you have the feeling for someone else?" There was the slightest bit of excitement in the alien's voice. It did not come as a surprise, the whole tower could see how she felt with the exception of the boy wonder himself. When Raven didn't respond a smile threatened to rip the red head's face in half. "Oh do tell! please? What is his name? Is it Beast boy perhaps? Aqualad?"_

 _Raven sighed again for what felt like the hundereth time that day. " Star stop, it doesn't matter who I have feelings for." Raven noted more to herself then the titan she was talking to._

 _"Of course it does friend Raven." Friend. There was that word. "I am most intrigued. What guy could get your attention when our friend Robin could not?"_

 _It was then that Raven realized her excited friend would not let the subject go. Bracing herself for the worst outcome Raven accepted her fate, no longer meeting her emerald green eyes. "Star...I don't like guys...i don't find myself attracted to them...I...I like girls...at least, I think I do." There it was, it was out, not feeling any disgust radiating off of her she chanced a look up to see her smile was still there, if anything it might have impossibly gotten bigger._

 _"Glorious news friend Raven!" The statement shocked the empath slightly. "And how, pray tell is this glorious news?" Starfire's smile had gotten smaller but it id not disappear as her excitement finally diminished. " This means that you have the ability to perhaps find love one day? How can this not be happy news?"_

If only she knew. The group continued to laugh and joke around mouthfuls of their meal, even Raven attempted to put in a few small remarks though not many. In time she slowly came out to everyone in the tower, Cyborg was very accepting, though Beastboy had seemed slightly upset about it, he had gotten over it rather quickly and soon after his humor towards picked up, going as far even as to ask Raven if she wanted to check out the babes with him for some 'quality bro time.'.

This of course soon stopped after the team had found out that the geomancer had escaped her stone prison, his attention full on the blonde. Nightwing, or Robin at the time, was the one who took it worse. It made sense seeing how she had dumped him in the same sentence. She felt his heart shatter with those few words, his emotions a roller coaster of depression. Even he had gotten over it, first thinking she made it as an excuse to leave him all together.

Eventually she could feel his emotions start to better themselves. She knew he would always hope that she would decide to try with him again even if they both knew it wouldn't happen. These days he even asks Raven if she has found any interests, wishing her happiness. As happy as Raven could be at least. That's the difference between love and infatuation, or even an obsession. you'll always put the one you love first, even if it means taking a shot, or a few, to yourself in the process.

 _"But why her?" Robin just didn't get it. First his ex dumps him, letting him in on the fact that she was actually batting for the other team. Then once they start mending their friendship and she tells him the one she has actual feelings for, she tells him to date her instead,quite angrily at that._

 _No fault then his own though he conceded seeing how he ended up sleeping with her, his heart was broken and she welcomed him with open arms so what was a guy to do? He knew what he did was wrong even if she had seduced him, him and Raven never even had done anything save for kissing at most, of course now he knew why._

 _"Raven, you told me you have feelings for her. Why not just tell her?" Raven shook her head in response. "Robin, I want you both happy, and I know how she feels about you." It wasn't a lie, the whole tower knew. "She's just so...Starfire." Robin scowled. "How do you think she would make me happy?_ _"_

 _She's a lot more then that once you get to know her."_

 _"Yeah. She can be pretty angry too." He responded, still not convinced. " Look just give it a shot? You never know maybe Starfire will even be your type."_

 _Robin grunted, looking away from those dangerous amethysts he had fallen for. "Look, you even had sex with her Robin." Robin grunted again at the request before shrugging and letting out a sigh of defeat. He did not like hearing Raven so angry, especially since he knew she was a little hurt as well, and he felt he was the one to blame. "Fine, I'll...go ask her out then. Just one shot though." With that he got up and dejectedly walked to his bedroom door, before straightening up and briskly walking out._

"All Right well I'm headed out to pick up some food for moi." Her thoughts were dismissed as changeling stood up. She only now noticed he was wearing civilian clothing. The city, though it still had days it needed saving was gaining more and more heroes, giving the older titans days off and actual time to develop other hobbies beside a few hours of sleep and training in between. Stretching in his tight short sleeved purple shirt, Raven noted he had been getting slightly more built, no longer a string bean but not as much as to say he was muscular.

"Can change the costume but not the colors?" Raven smirked, pointing at his black jeans. He could only smile impishly in response, scratching the back of his head. "I'll come too." Unsurprisingly Terra stood up and followed her boyfriend out of the room.

"Guess I'll get going too." Raven decided, getting up feeling Starfire's irritation slipping through her mind's barriers. "Lot's of errands to run, and books to read."

"Will you be coming home tonight"? Nightwing asked. Raven simply shrugged before disappearing back into her room to change. She chanced a glance over to her trash bin, crumpled papers littered the inside as well as the floor next to where her aim decided to fail her. Quickly phasing out of her cape and leotard she opted for simple black jeans and a matching black tee-shirt. Grabbing a blue hoodie, she threw it on before smirking. _You can change the costume, but not the color huh?_ That was her last thought before she teleported out of the tower, away from both caring friends and hateful eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever had that small feeling in the back of your head? Maybe a small voice? Sometimes it will sit there on repeat, never stopping until you write it down or sketch out the shapes. It can be a quiet lullaby or a pounding crescendo, either way it pulls you into something else. Some people call it inspiration, others it might even be an escape, that's not the case for the petite thief known as Jinx however.

Pink eyes bore into the mirror as the thief stared at her reflection. Her ash grey skin, her cat like pink eyes tired, her matching pink hair currently down and not in trademark horns. She sighed, turning away. Staying cooped up all day wasn't going to do her any good, or pay the bills. After she left villainy to do good with the flirtatious speedster she had lost all contact with her old after her fling with the hero business was said and done she couldn't find Gizmo or Mammoth, and no one else from the hive would even look her way. She didn't even want to begin thinking what some of them might do if she found herself in a jail cell with them.

Not knowing what else to do she resorted to what she knew best: Thieving. Nothing big, never anything fancy, just a flick of bad luck here or a spark of bad mojo there and you have someone missing a few bucks or a haywire ATM. It was enough to keep a roof over her head and food in her stomach so she figured she could be worse for wear, and all she had to do was stay under the radar. Just one safe boring life. Cracking her window slightly she noticed the faint warm breeze and the whispering intensified. Grabbing a small notepad and a pencil she walked out towards a favorite small spot right around the block of her complex.

The smallest of smiles painted itself on Jinx's face as the park came to view. Knowing not many people would notice her since her horns were down and she was wearing a simple light black hoodie and grey jeans. Climbing a nearby tree, she let her gaze drift over the scenery around her. The birds, a few civilians passing by beneath her, a dog barking in the distance, she closed her eyes. She didn't know how long she kept them closed, words running through her head screaming at her to get out. Finally, she brought her pencil to her notepad and began, pausing to gently start chewing on the eraser before sighing in frustration. Her frustration didn't last long however once she felt the air go still and bone chilling cold for a split second before returning to it's gentle warm state.

It was the split second that made Jinx stiffen in a mixture of both surprise and fear, slowly turning her gaze to just below the tree she was currently residing in to see a black portal, bringing a titan in blue. _Shit_. The thought was instant as panic rose in her. She wasn't necessarily doing anything illegal at the moment that didn't mean she actually wanted to be near the heroine anyway. She heard the titan gently huff in disapproval, shielding the offending rays of light with her hand in an attempt to adjust her eyes. _It is fairly bright out here I suppose...maybe if I just stay still she'll leave without noticing me._ The thought was immediately thrown out of the pink thief's head as violet eyes met fuchsia, and without another thought in mind, she bolted.

Jinx couldn't remember the last time she had ran so fast, nor could she recall why she felt the need to run in the first place, it's not like she was doing anything wrong at all. It was a nice day out and she figured it'd be a good time to let her thoughts wander in a nice shady tree, or more specifically quiet said thoughts. Apparently the day had other plans in store for her, that would be just her luck though wouldn't it? Quickly making a sharp turn, Jinx almost flew into the dark alley, kicking off the ground she practically threw herself at the wall, using it as solid leverage to send herself mid-air onto a fire escape ladder. Without missing a beat Jinx started to climb, never dropping her speed even when she reached the platform above, simply continuing her run up the stairs. She never caught her breath even when she scaled her way to the rooftop, instead deciding to continue her escape onto the nearby building instead.

Her lungs on fire and her throat dry the pink haired woman continued her stride still, jumping the rooftops with practiced ease until finally jumping onto another fire escape and scaling her way down. Her feet touching asphalt below, she rounded the next corner and finally decided to catch her breath, gasping for air as her chest heaved in desperation. Holding her knees as she still gasped for breath, she closed her eyes to steady her breathing, placing a hand over her chest in an attempt to also steady her pounding heart. Finally feeling more in sync with her body she opened her eyes, only to stare into familiar amethysts once more. "Jesus Fuck woman!" Jinx shouted, attempting to jump back and distance herself. However the alley wall directly behind her made the task quite impossible for the dreading thief.

"You know it's not very nice to sneak up on a girl like that." Raven simply continued to stare at her quietly, only adding to the other girl's unease. She just then noticed the woman's attire. "You look like you had plans today." Jinx continued her one sided conversation. "You didn't have to chase me you know." Raven merely shrugged, "You ran." That she did. "Yeah well, I did nothing wrong. This is basically harassment." She huffed.

She didn't understand herself why she kept speaking, maybe it was because she had been so bored for so many days she was on the edge of insanity, maybe it was because she tended to absently ramble when she was nervous. _Maybe all I needed to do was just stir up some trouble_. Just before she flew into the offensive however, she heard a melancholy sigh coming from the Raven's lips that made her freeze. "If your not doing anything illegal I suppose I can't turn you in for anything, just...behave." With that the titan turned around and started to walk away. _Hey, wait. That's not fair! She can't just walk away I was so ready to have some fun!_ "Wait!" Jinx had shouted the word before she even realized it and Raven stopped in response, craning her head back, eyebrow cocked questionably.

 _What now Jinx?_ What could she say? Even when she was on the good side she didn't exactly go out of her way to talk or befriend the quiet empath. In her time to think of something to say however, Raven had lost her patience. "If you don't have anything to say and you are, in fact, not doing anything wrong I'm going to be on my-"

"Let's go get something to drink." Jinx spoke quickly. _A drink Jinx? Really?_ "Coffee or something?" She clarified. _Like she'd actually go get coffee with someone like-_ "Sure." came the stoic response. "Sure?" Jinx repeated out loud.

"I prefer tea though." Crossing her arms over her chest, she regarded Jinx with what was almost suspicion, maybe it was curiosity, or even recollection. Whatever it was it was gone so fast Jinx questioned if she saw anything at all. "uhm...ok cool yeah, I know just the place." The place in question was a small low key cafe, just a few blocks down from the alley Raven had chased her to. "This place has some very nice collection of teas." Jinx stated uncomfortably as they got to the door, opening it up for the other woman. She still couldn't guess as to why she blurted out that they should do this, even if she had been bored for quite a bit.

"So...is there like a certain drink you would prefer or..?" Jinx asked out awkwardly still coming to terms with the fact that she herself had put them in this predicament. "Just a cup of earl grey is fine if they have it." Jinx nodded and asked Raven to find a table, she went to grab the drinks, and soon returned with what Raven saw was a hot cup of tea for herself and a pink concoction for the other girl. Sipping on the straw Jinx noted the curious look. "It's a strawberry frappuccino." Jinx explained, "Want to try some?" She smiled and pointed the straw in Raven's direction before shrugging and going back to steady sipping her drink when her offer was declined. Sipping her own drink Raven hummed softly in satisfaction. Jinx decided to take a moment to study the titan. She never thought of Raven as to be depressed or even 'gothic' as others might think, she just kept to herself and Jinx could definitely see that, on and off the battlefield, she seemed logical, stoic. Though currently the Titan's eyes seemed glazed over, as if she was lost in thought.

"This place is always nice, the dim lights really set a mood don't you think? Every tuesday night is open mic, people will tell short stories or poetry they write, it's quite relaxing." Raven didn't respond, her eyes almost seeing right through her. "It's almost relaxing you know? I'm sure you'd enjoy it if you came one night." She continued to speak even though she didn't expect the girl to really respond, probably suspicious as to why they were there in the first place. Jinx honestly didn't blame her. "Uhm...not that I myself enjoy poetry or anything, or write it er..Just nice to be in a place that's relaxing is all."

Jinx could of swore she saw slight amusement dance in Raven's eyes. Her smirk soon after took her off guard. "Of course not, I suppose the fact that you know the exact day of these nights is just pure coincidence." _She's enjoying making me uncomfortable as hell sin't she?_ The awkwardness of this situation itself however was beginning to officially wear the hex caster down. She loudly slurped the last portion of her drink and stood up to leave.

"Why did you ask me out here?" The question wasn't unexpected but Jinx shrugged all the same, shoving her hands into her pockets. "I was just bored I guess, even a girl like me can get bored you know?" _She probably doesn't know. Oh well, not like I expect to actually run into her again, or rather I hope i don't._ "Enjoy the rest of your tea." She turned and left the shop, quickly looking back to see the blue bird has disappeared herself. _Still just as creepy as I remembered._ Jinx thought before she began her walk back home. _It was kind of fun though I guess._


	3. Chapter 3

_If you had one night._ Raven flew up out of bed gasping for breath, one hand clenching her sheets and the other against her chest in any attempt to steady her heart rate. As her breaths slowed down she wiped he sweat off her brow, taking in the surroundings of her room. She sighed as she got out of bed, knowing she would need some air before the initial shock of the dream transferred to anger.

 _If you had one night._ Raven's jaw clenched as the bitter taste of anger and regret flooded her senses. Getting up swiftly and throwing on her cape she stole one last glance to the desk currently covered in crumpled papers from restless nights. The sudden feeling of anger rushed through her and she clenched her teeth.

She wasn't one for aggressive outlets by far, raised in a monastery and taught the wonderful benefits of mediation can do that for you, however this time no amount of meditation was washing away the memories that haunted her, nor the thoughts that assaulted her mindscape shortly after. _Just one night._ A low growl erupted from her throat as she left her room.

Her mind had been in an unstable state as of late, a reason that had dawned on her not too long ago; the tower. She needed to resign and she knew it, she just had no idea how to go about one ever actually retire from the hero business? A few calming breaths later and the thoughts of air after a nice cup of her favorite relaxing beverage sounded more and more pleasant.

She didn't bother being subtle or quiet as she stormed her way to the Kitchen, she was so caught up in her memories she didn't realize she had company until it was too late. "You came home tonight after all then?" The voice echoed off the walls slightly before hitting the empath's ears. Raven decided not to answer,instead opting to ask a question of her own in response, "If Starfire wakes up and realizes your not in bed with her, she would be worried don't you think?" Nodding towards the common room filled with the light of the moon. "It can't even be two in the morning right now."

Nightwing sighed before a small smile painted itself knowingly onto his face. "Not as much worried as she would be mad I suppose that i'm out here alone talking to you." Raven nodded at his remark as she watched him carefully sip his coffee, the steam coming off his cup welcomingly in the slight morning chill that was currently present.

"She still voices her opinions about me I assume." It was more of a statement then a question but Nightwing nodded anyway,his mouth tightening in a thin line. " You two used to be the best of friends, I don't understand why she dislikes you so much." _One night._ She tried to ignore the subtle scent of citrus and spices that wafted over the dark detective and his coffee.

"You know why." Nightwing shook his head, his frown apparent. "I don't." Raven nodded to the papers scattered amongst the counter next to her leader's caffeinated drink. "He's gone, you know it only worries her more when you obsess over someone who won't be bothering us again." Nightwing knew she was changing the subject deliberately but chose not to pursue it, instead running his hand through his hair as he glared at the newpaper clippings and articles of his former arch nemesis.

"I find it interesting that as much as she glares and turns her nose up at you, you still care about how she feels." He got a glare in response, "Your avoiding my question." Nightwing wanted to rebuttal with how she was also avoiding his but chose not to push it once more."How did Terra get free from her stone prison Raven? From my knowledge she was still there when Trigon's attempt to rule earth was in progress, and Deathstroke was there. Who's to say it's not all some huge elaborate trap?"

Finally putting the kettle on the stove and grabbing a mug from the cupboard Raven shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know if it's a trap, but I can say that Deathstroke is no longer here. He perished with my father all those years ago. He's dead Richard." The use of his real name made his pause from his obsessive gaze of the clippings, locking on to amethysts eyes."It's been years."

"How can you be so sure? How did she break through?" Raven shrugged once more, breaking the eye contact. "I'm not so sure on how Terra got out of the stone prison, I have a few theories but they are just that, theories." Getting up to pour himself another cup he motioned with his hand for her to continue.

"When Trigon emerged, everyone was turned to stone, maybe when we defeated him and everyone was reversed, it also reversed her own petrification. It has also came to my attention not too long ago that it is possible the petrification was only temporary since she herself can control geo materials it might be a way she heals herself in a sense, as I have my healing comas. I'm sure she had used a lot of her power to exhaustion. Maybe the period of time passed where her body felt she was fully operational and the stone shell just cracked. It's not like we actually tried to see if she was fully made of stone or if it was just an outer shell casing. Of course there's always the possibility that it was all a disguise as an attempt to disappear under our radar, she wasn't exactly happy that we had found her if you do recall?" Raven explained.

Nightwing nodded,paling slightly at the thought of taking apart the statue they had originally seen. "That is highly plausible but Dea-"

"Is dead. Is no longer part of this dimension. Let go Nightwing. I thought you already did all those years ago. Terra has been with us for a while now, why is this coming to mind now?" Nightwing sighed in resignation, his head resting in his hand. "I've just had a lot of free time on my hands is all. These new heroes are doing most of our jobs for us these days you know?"

"Isn't that a good thing though? What's really bothering you?" Nightwing ran his hands down his face in exhaustion.

"I think Star want's me to propose."

 _"Hey Raven?" Starfire spoke out quietly, her face full of seriousness startling the empath slightly as her emotions screamed in her direction of nervousness, curiosity and a twinge of excitement. "Yes..Star?" Starfire shifted nervously on her bed, long ago putting down her nail polish that Raven refused to let her use on her._

 _"We are the friends correct?" Nodding, Raven raised an eyebrow. "Nothing will change that, correct?" Again raven nodded, "Starfire wha-"_

 _"If you had one night." Starfire interrupted her quickly before she lost her bravado to ask at all. "Just one night to do all that you wished to do to me." Raven shook her head. "Starfire, we had this discussion. Just friends, remember?" Months ago Raven had finally came out and told her feelings to the foreign princess. Not understanding what Raven meant, she had kissed her. It was so sudden even Raven herself, flustered, apologized immediately and teleported to meditate away her thoughts of the amazon for a few days after._

 _Only coming back when she was ready and fully in control of her emotions once more, as well as ready to face the shocked tameranian to talk about her feelings and what she had done._

 _Starfire swallowed nervously, strangely out of character to the pale titan. "Where is this coming from? You have Robin, Star, the man of your dreams."_

 _"Robin is sweet, yes, he is also very...gentle." Starfire tasted the word as it left her lips. "Tameranians are not used to such things. While we do feel love for one another, it is neither gentle nor the love you all express here." Her eyes shone sadly, no longer able to meet the empaths. "I wish not to harm him friend Raven, you understand yes? Being half demon?"_

 _Raven wanted to feel angry at being compared to the heritage she tried so hard to hide but she could not. Instead just staring at her friend still shifting nervously on her bed. "Raven...If you had one night to do anything you wished to do to me...what would you do?" The question lingered in the air. A maelstrom of emotions rolling and crashing between the two women, making Raven slightly dizzy._

 _Torn between her loyalty to what was her friend and leader, as well as her friend and the woman of her dreams. The thought of kicking her out of her room then and there did slip into her mind, unfortunately the thought did not stay long. Demons are naturally selfish creatures, are they not? Raven licked her lips slightly, long ago her mouth having gone dry. "Can I..?"_

"Propose? What makes you think that?" Raven's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "It has been just over three years now has it not?" Nightwing nodded. "It has been but you know Starfire, she gets in her moods, and she has been pointing out specific..jewelry now, as well as watching certain...shows." Nightwing sighed.

"Ever since Terra mentioned our customs of marriage she seemed to be in this...mood for lack of better word."Nightwing let out a bigger sigh, slumping slightly in his chair he decided to once again sit in. "I don't think I'm ready for that, that we are ready for that." Holding his head, elbow resting on the kitchen island, he stared into his mug. Raven, not sure as what to say on the subject, reached for the flavor tea she had been craving, the kettle going off.

"It's not that I'm not happy." The dark knight impostor confirmed to nobody in particular. "Just that I don't think it's the right move just yet." Seeping her tea in the steaming water Raven casted a glance at her leader once more. "So tell her that."

"You know how she is with the word no, besides if she's going to be married to me i'm going to have my best friend there, regardless if she doesn't like her for whatever reason."

 _"You can." Raven's head snapped up, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Star-"_

 _"Robin is out of town tonight." Starfire continued,lowly tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "He's out to talk with the Bat." Raven shook her head in her last chance of denial. "Star-"_

 _"Raven." Starfire had interrupted her friend once more, her voice stern. "I need this. Fulfilling and not...gentle. Just like on my home planet." Any self control Raven had at that moment was gone. Her hand combed through Starfire's hair as if melting into a red sea. That's when she experienced something that was far better then in her imagination; her soft lips against Raven's own._

 _A tangle of limbs, nails, and teeth was followed shortly. Rough yet never breaking the skin. Dominating and harsh, It was all Raven could only imagine the second she was allowed to undress the Tameranian beauty. Raven lost herself in those moments, lost in the scents of citrus and cinnamon as well as the taste that made the woman that lay underneath of her, until both were exhausted, covered in sweat under blue sheets._

 _Practically glowing Starfire had fallen asleep, Raven soon followed behind. She didn't know when she had awoken, nor did she care when she came to, her leg draped over the red head, her hand slightly grazing Starfire's breast, emerald green eyes boring into her own. "...Once more?"_

"Of course." Raven answered with a nod, sipping her tea casually. Observing the distant look in his teammate's eye, the detective started tapping idly on the counter. "Enough about me Raven, what's going on with you, and before you tell me nothing again I'll have you know that I already know about how you have been having trouble controlling your emotions lately" Another glare.

"Raven, it's not just me." Nightwing mentioned quickly, holding up his hands "Everyone is worried about you right now. You disappear until late at night if you come back at all, you've been very distant with us." "Everyone's worried?" Raven asked venomously, her anger building once more, the subtle scents drifting off the detective to her nose not helping in the slightest.

Nightwing, oblivious to Raven's rising anger continued, "The other day you lashed out and took half the training room with you, you can talk to me, what is bothering you? I won't stand here and let my team fall apart if I can help it." The idea to tell not only her leader, but her friend the memories that have been plaguing her recently, as well as her resignation, briefly crossed her train of thought, she opted not to. "Why were you so okay when I admitted to sleeping with your girlfriend?" Raven asked instead, slowly turning to face him, looking him in the eye.

"I admitted to sleeping with her multiple times, quite often at that, I wasn't even the least bit sorry." She stated bitterly, a habit she picked up no doubt when people started to ask her about things she didn't want to talk about. She knew it was childish and a little more than a tad bit petty, however, the tower and Nightwing's current presence was slowly draining her and not helping her emotional state at all.

Nightwing sighed again that night, and he soon believed it wouldn't be his last. "Raven, you told me how much you felt towards Starfire first, and what did I do? I slept with her. It's only fair in my eyes."

 _"Raven, I only like you as a friend." The statement didn't upset Raven as much as it had angered her. "I like friend Robin, we are still doing the dating." Raven laughed bitterly, "You were both dating when we first had sex. You were both dating when we had sex after. So how exactly can you say we can only ever be friends?"_

 _Starfire looked the empath in the eyes, her gaze unwavering. "Friend Raven, though I appreciate what you did for me I only like the things we did together and how it made me feel, I do not like you, I have often heard the phrase on earth used, 'It's not the cheating if it is only a girl', yes?"_

"Bullshit." She heard something shatter and felt warm liquid run down her hand but didn't care to look at it. "It doesn't make it right. We weren't dating at the time, you two however were when we started that affair." _An affair she still denies to this day._ Raven thought bitterly. "She has a way of seducing you doesn't she? Tameranians in nature can be very...emotional people who tend to act solely on their emotions." Nightwing nodded his head absently. "Your right, it doesn't make it right but...I can see how torn up you are about it, you still are besides it's not like..." He stopped his sentence, guilty casting his gaze aside. "Maybe it's best we have new heroes in town." Raven muttered bitterly. "For a group of heroes we sure as hell have lost our integrity a long time ago." Nightwing stood up quickly, the chair scraping against the floor as he pushed it aside in the process could be heard as he shouted his friends name to no avail, having already teleported before the words had even left his mouth. Nightwing once again slumped in his chair and sighed, louder then he had that night, his fist banging on the island, attempting to groan out his frustration with clenched teeth. "I refuse to watch this team fall apart."


End file.
